1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A programmer or teaching operator uses a special pendant (also called a teaching device, a teach pendant, or a programming pendant) connected to a robot controller to perform various settings or task teaching at a position near the industrial robot. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-230919, which was filed by the inventors of the present invention, discloses a robot system capable of the above task teaching in which the working of a robot or robots selected using a pendant can be enabled or disabled (on-off control of drive power) in accordance with the manipulation of an enabling device of the pendant.